convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Yang Xiao Long (γ)
Yang Xiao Long is a major character in the series [http://rwby.wikia.com/wiki/RWBY_Wiki RWBY] and the (γ) version of her debuted in ''Monokuma Rising''. Canon Yang is one of the protagonists of RWBY. She is a Huntress in Training working as a part of Team RWBY alongside her allies. She is the half-sister of the main character, Ruby Rose. Pre-Convergence It is unknown what Yang's exact whereabouts were before the events of the Murder Game, but nevertheless, it can be assumed that she was going about her daily life, before she, along with Ruby, would suddenly find herself trapped in the event. Plot Involvement Monokuma Rising She had fairly limited active involvement within the Murder Game, but participated in the Traitor trials when able to. Her interactions mostly resided with Ruby and Pretty Boy, before Ruby would die, deeply angering and saddening the young girl. Before long, she met her untimely death as the fifth participant to be executed by vote, which would go on to cause Pretty Boy to go on a rampage and murder some of the participants as a Vigilante. Eventually, she, along with Ruby, would come back to life just in time for the final battle and trial. The Time Crisis Yang makes a brief appearance within the first chapter of The Time Crisis, shown fighting alongside Team RWBY and the group of Survivors against the invading Titans of her home world. Epilogue(s) Monokuma Rising Taking up Makoto's offer to join the Coalition as a reserve member, she would decide to return to her home world alongside Ruby and Pretty Boy, taking him up on his offer to go out with him, and exchanging a brief goodbye with Natsu. Her epilogue is split into a few parts, which can be found here, here, and here, somewhat combined with Ruby's epilogue. Character Relationships * Ruby Rose - The protagonist of RWBY who also debuted in ''Monokuma Rising''. The two of them are half-sisters who share the same father, and are naturally very close to each other, sticking fairly close together during the course of the Murder Game. They fought alongside each other in The Time Crisis against invading Titans, along with the rest of Team RWBY. * Weiss Schnee - Another major character from RWBY who debuted in Civil War. Like with Ruby and Blake, Yang is another member of Team RWBY whom Weiss trusts and routinely fights alongside. * Blake Belladonna - Another major character from RWBY who appeared in The Time Crisis. Another member of Team RWBY, the two of them are close friends and allies. * Qrow Branwen - A supporting character from RWBY who debuted in The War of the Universe. Qrow is Yang's maternal uncle, and he maintains a close relationship with Yang and Ruby. * Pretty Boy - The antagonist of Undying Love who made his debut in Monokuma Rising as well. Pretty Boy had developed an attraction to Yang during the event, going on a rampage after Yang's temporary death. By the end of the event, the two of them had begun going out with each other. * Natsu Dragneel - A protagonist of Fairy Tail who also debuted in Monokuma Rising. The two of them, though not the closest, were allies during the event, and even after it was revealed that Natsu was a Traitor, the two of them were still on relatively friendly terms. Trivia * In Monokuma Rising, Yang was given the title of "Ultimate'' ''Punmaster." * Her item of importance was her weapon, Ember Celica. * From the MonoMono Machine, Yang ended up acquiring Ruby's item of importance after her sister's death. * Yang is briefly mentioned in Right Hand of the Magic God as one of the countless deaths caused by the destruction of the Multiverse by the hands of Othinus. It’s presumed that she came back to life following the Multiverse’s restoration. Category:Characters Category:Monokuma Rising Category:Survivors Category:RWBY characters Category:Coalition Category:The Time Crisis Category:NPCs